stumpedfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord
Discord is used to organize the going-ons of the server. Players must be in discord at all times. 'For chat rules, please see Chat Rules in our Rules page. #announcements The '#''announcements ''section is the one place you shouldn't mute. Any information, changes, events, or resources that you need as a player at Stumped are listed here. We use the @everyone command as needed, and we try not to spam you with useless things (although it has happened accidentally before)! But any changes to rules (whether community or for events) go here. Saying you did not know something will not save you from any ramifications. ' ''Example: SomePlayer wants to participate in the building competition. They know the competition is for a Museum at Spawn but does not read into the rules that were provided in '#announcements. They build an oriental style Museum, but the rules requested an Old-West theme. SomePlayer's build will not be considered despite the time they put into the oriental build.'' It's important at Stumped for players to make sure they are well informed. #''announcements ''assists to make sure Stumped players have the best playtime. #community-suggestions If you have any suggestions for Discord, Heartwood, or anything else, let us know in this channel. Staff can discuss any suggestions during meetings and any downtimes. We love listening to (appropriate) suggestions! Please bear in mind, if it's something that needs to be suggested privately, you are welcome to do so, such as any challenges to rules and regulations. #the-watering-hole This room is our general chat room. We like our foresty tree puns, okay? #support-tickets Follow the prompts in the chat to submit any tickets. Tickets are generally work that staff has to do outside of playing the game. Please understand that Staff likes to play, too, so your tickets may not be answered immediately. Tickets will be completed within a week if it's not important. Co-Owners try to get together every Sunday to perform any tasks that need to be completed, but sometimes can do tickets as they see fit before that day. Any important tickets, such as shop plots, should be completed before that timeframe since it's part of the gameplay. Asking us to do tickets, especially publicly, may cause your ticket completion to take longer. #grow-and-tell This room is for players to post the progress pictures of any projects they are working on. We ask that discussion be to a minimum in this room, as this room is used to grab pictures for the picture gallery on our website. #trading-post-and-odd-jobs Need any materials? Need someone to back you up when you go caving? You post it in here! #video-games This is for any other games other than minecraft. Usually game nights will be discussed in here, any sales, or any time someone wants to play with Stumped friends in games like Stardew or Monster Hunter World. #board-games Lots of players enjoy playing board games, so any discussions can go here. Sometimes we play Tabletop Simulator on Steam so check it out! #server-chat This chat just mirrors our in-game chat from Minecraft. Players can talk to people inside and out of the game through here. #irl-pics Only pictures from the real world go here. Mostly pet pictures. You must pay the pet tax in here. Unless you don't have pets, at least here you can still reap the benefits of that tax. #history This channel is probably one of our favorites. We spend a lot of time together, and those moments, we feel, should go down in history. Anything funny said, seen, or anything cool happening goes here. Any screen shots from the previous server we came from go here, too. If you want, you can add some of your own history as well. #tree-puns Dew we really need any explanation? #sappy-wholesome-stuff Anything that makes you go "awww" or just happens to make your day go better, videos or pictures or situations, they can definitely go here! Voice Channels During Minecraft events, your voice activation should be in input mode Push to Talk only. Players who do not abide by this will be asked to either leave or change their settings. By ignoring our request, you will be reprimanded. You can be muted or kicked by our server, which will remove you from our Discord. By not being in our Discord, you violate a rule requiring you to be in Discord, which means unwhitelisting from the Minecraft game. Please do not let this happen to you. We have a DJ booth that's for discord RythmBot commands. By sitting in a voice channel, you can enter commands (link to commands here) into the DJ Booth channel and the RythmBot will come into your room and play music. '''Remember: '''You can change the volume of each person in the voice channels if needed. For events, we usually require voice chat to make providing instructions easier, but you do not need to participate in actual voice chat to do this. You are free to mute your microphone.